Burger Brigade
The Burger Brigade are Foodons of Burgers. That consists of 6 members of themselves. In the Show Their first appearence was in Episode 16: Attack of the Burger Brigade! The first appearence were only 5 of them (with Well-Done One) not being there. The 5 were under a spell of Rose Marinade, thus enforcing and representing the Glutton's rulership among people and cities. Even physical fighting(with Chase's and Pie Tin's foodons) would be neccesary to enforce the Glutton's law. Meanwhile, Well-Done kidnaps Chase in his motorcycle, without being noticed (only Burnt Meatballs did since they were with Chase). Well-Done gets his head knocked with Coco's wok. He stops his motorcycle as he and Coco engages into combat. Chef Jack releases Chase, and thus Chase making his way back to the city with Well-Done's motorcycle. Well-Done then comfirms and explains that the Burger Brigade were under the spell of Rose Marinade. And the only way to release the spell was too bring her the boy. After Burger Brigade's defeat from Chase's group (with the help of Burnt Meatballs' giving the foodons exra power), Chase comes back to the city, witnessing the Burger Brigade's defeat. The spell automicatally broke and the 5 brigades' memories came back but completely forgotted what had happened to them (they didn't know that they were under a spell). So then, they ran off the defeat the Gluttons. Thus, Well-Done reuniting with them again. In the Games Ground-Chuck/ BurRed is an upgraded form of the Hamburg Steak recipe made by adding bread Jamburger/ BurBlue is also known as double burger in the games because he is an upgraded form of Ground-Chuck with beef added Veggy-Myte/ BurGreen is yet another upgrade of Ground-Chuck, this time with lettuce added Cheeseburger/ BurYellow is the last of the burger brigade to be based on the standard burger recipe and is created by adding cheese Medium-Rare/ BurPink is actually based on a chicken burger, and is made by adding bread to the Wing Dings recipe Well-Done/ BurBlack is unique amongst the members of the burger brigade in that it is a rice type rather than a bread type(which makes him more powerful then the other members of its team), he is made by adding ground beef to the grilled onigiri recipe Team Members Ground-Chuck/ BurRed Ground-Chuck is the Red burger, even though Well Done\BurBlack is the most powerfulest Ground Chuck is the main leader of the Burger Brigade. While being under the spell, he acts as the main speaker as they were representing the Gluttons. Afterwards after being released from the spell, he leads the Burger Brigade out of the city to help in the rebel movement. Jamburger/ BurBlue Jamburger is the Blue burger. He has thinly sliced beef protruding from both sides of his head. Veggy-Myte/ BurGreen Veggie-Myte is the Green burger. He has lettuce protruding from the top and bottom of his head. Cheeseburger/ BurYellow Cheeseburger is the Yellow burger. He has slices of cheese on his head. Medium-Rare/ BurPink Medium-Rare is the Pink burger. She is the only female member of the team. She wears a mini-skirt and has miniature wings on the sides of her head. Well-Done/ BurBlack Well-Done's appearence is very different from his other teammates. Having a black uniform with a black cape and red on the inside of it. Well-Done's head isn't/maybe a burger, however Chase angrily shouts at him (in the episode), "Let me go you crazy burger!" Well-Done is the only one with a vehicle which is a motorcycle. Gallery Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 2.16.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 12.18.12 PM.jpg|''"Well-Done!"'' Brigade.png Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 12.17.32 PM.png|Well-Done's full-side motorcycle. Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 12.17.23 PM.png|Well-Done's motorcycle with a side cart. Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 12.17.11 PM.png Trivia *Each Burger Brigade was based off of a real burger, even Well-Done (yes theres such thing as a riceburger) *They were inspired by Power Rangers. Category:Foodons Category:List of foodons